El destino es muy astuto
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Sentir que algo ya lo había vivido era extraño, pero sentirlo tan seguido era ya molesto. - Este fic participa en el intercambio "fics de fics", del foro Proyecto 1-8 - Continuación de "Lo que el corazón oculta" de KaryKinomoto


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, hago uso de sus personajes para divertirme.**

 **Este fic participa en el intercambio "Fics de fics" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

* * *

 **El destino es muy astuto.**

Sentir que algo ya lo había vivido era extraño, pero sentirlo tan seguido era ya molesto.

Alguna extraña razón me había llevado caminando hasta aquel chico, otra vez. Desde que lo había visto su rostro no se había borrado de mi cabeza y una extraña sensación subía por mi cuerpo cada tanto, no había podido evitar buscarlo con la mirada cuando caminaba por el campus y cuando lo lograba ver sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas.

Aquel día que se sentó a hablar conmigo se le veía incómodo, como si buscara algo más pero no pudo decirlo. Y yo tenía la misma necesidad, de hacerle muchas preguntas solo para saciar la sed extrañaba que me provocaba tenerlo cerca.

Había algo extraño en él, algo que estaba segura nunca me había pasado.

Sentí el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, cuando lo saqué vi el nombre de "Ken" en la llamada entrante y contesté.

— ¿Diga?

— Encontré algo en internet, debes venir y verlo.

Su voz sonaba preocupada, así que sin siquiera cortar comencé a andar a toda velocidad hasta la biblioteca del campus, sabía que estaba ahí.

Ken era un chico extraño, era de esas personas calladas al extremo y que podían incomodar a otros con su sola presencia. Pero las extrañas instancias que se habían dado y el cómo había evolucionado nuestra relación, me daba pie para poder decir que no era una mala persona.

Además, que no había persona que me entendiera como él, había algo en las pesadillas que tenía noche a noche que nos conectada de una forma extraña, habíamos llegado a soñar lo mismo algunas noches. Lo que nos había llevado a pensar que había algo más allá, que no eran meras coincidencias.

Cuando llegué lo vi en el último computador del salón, parecía preocupado y sus ojos recorrían la pantalla a toda velocidad. Cuando me acerqué y lo observé más de cerca lo vi, sus ojos demostraban preocupación, confusión y un millón de dudas que era muy probable carcomieran su cabeza.

Rodeé el mesón y me acerqué a la computadora, en el centro de una pantalla había una fotografía y leyendas a los costados, y en el encabezado decía "niños salvan Odaiba".

— ¿Qué…?

Pero la pregunta se atascó en mi garganta cuando lo vi, cuando me vi. En la fotografía aparecía una pequeña y sonriente yo, también estaba Taichi y sus amigos más íntimos, había otros chicos y estaba él.

¿Qué tenía que ver aquel chico que había visto un par de veces, conmigo? ¡Yo nunca lo había visto hasta hace pocos días!

Imágenes de mis recientes pesadillas comenzaron a bombardear mi cerebro, sentí como me mareaba y me agarré con fuerza de la silla, el mundo giraba a mi rededor y me mareaba.

Esos sueños, tan extraños y repetitivos, llenos de explosiones, gritos y criaturas extrañas, con personas que nunca había visto, con mi hermano y sus amigos, con muestras de compañerismo que nunca había visto. Una amalgama de momentos extraños, de situaciones que estaba segura nunca iba vivir.

Comencé a sentir como mi cabeza era aplastada y miles de imágenes comenzaron a aglomerarse, parecía una película.

Y antes de llegar al final la vi, una criatura parecida a un gato que me miraba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida e imágenes junto a ella precedieron a la primera visión. Era mi amiga, era mi compañera y parecíamos tan cercanas algo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

— Gatomon.

¿?

Y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

— Hikari…. ¿Estás bien?

Unas manos me movían con suavidad, sentí un dolor en mi costado izquierdo y cuando abrí los ojos el rostro de Ken me hizo dar un saltito, estaba demasiado cerca y sus ojos me inspeccionaban demasiado rápido. Miré a mi rededor, luego de que se alejara, y noté que estaba en la enfermería del campus, ¿qué me había pasado?

Antes siquiera de hacer una pregunta, mi cerebro volvió a reponerse y darme la información que había perdido. Lo recordaba todo.

A Gatomon, al digimundo, a los demás, nuestras historias, nuestro mundo.

— Ken, ¡el digimundo!

Mi voz salió más aguda de lo que quería, me levanté de golpe y provoqué que un pequeño mareo me sacudiera. Sobé mi cabeza con cuido y lo volví a mirar, preocupada. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que habíamos olvidado todo? ¿Sería la única que recordaba? El último año que había pasado no había tenido indicios de nada de ese mundo, hasta que conocí a Ken y coincidimos en los extraños sueños que estábamos teniendo.

— ¿El digimundo? — su voz salió confundida, llena de dudas ante el renombre de ese lugar, quizás él no recordaría nada aún y yo estaba demasiado atestada de emociones por los recuerdos para reparar en eso—. Así que… así se llama el lugar de nuestros sueños, ¿no?

— No son sueños…. Son recuerdos, nosotros ya vivimos eso.

Mi voz salió como un quejido, lleno de emociones y miedos. Tenía miedo de ser la única que recordaba ese lugar, que todos hayan perdido para siempre sus recuerdos y hundirme en la soledad de lo que sólo yo sabía pasó.

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarme, ¿qué había pasado para olvidar todo? ¿por qué?

Mi compañero se levantó y me miró, sus ojos estaban nublados de confusión y me sentí levemente culpable por eso. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, había algo que lo inquietaba y estaba casi segura de lo que era.

— Quizás…

— ¿Por qué solo nosotros hemos tenido esos sueños? — parecía que la pregunta iba a él mismo, en ningún momento volteó su vista hacia mí —. ¿Tú hermano te dijo algo? ¿Quién más ha estaba ahí?

Lo último fue un grito desesperado por saberlo todo, por enterarse hasta del último detalle.

— Miyako también estuvo con nosotros — eso lo hizo voltear completamente y mirarme, la simple y desinteresada Miyako no parecía alguien que esperara ver dentro de todo esto —. Mi hermano, sus amigos… hasta el chico que conocí el otro día, Takeru, todos están ahí.

El destino nos separa, nos revuelca en sus caprichos, pero siempre nos vuelve a juntar. Y esa debía ser la razón por la que a pesar de olvidarlo todo, nos habíamos encontrado con ciertas personas por el camino. MIyako, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori… no eran coincidencias. Hasta el que mi hermano haya conocido el mes pasado a Koushiro en una clase de computación a la que entró por error, todo está pauteado, nada es coincidencia.

El destino es muy astuto.

Después de unos minutos salimos de la enfermería, Ken iba por delante y muy callado, y yo más atrás intentando buscar una oración que sonara bien para explicarle todo a Taichi.

Y como si el destino no fuera travieso, ahí estaba él. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi cuando notó que venía de la enfermería, una sonrisa avergonzada salió de mis labios.

¿Siempre iba a ser igual? Hasta en un mundo donde fuéramos completos desconocidos.

— ¿Estás bien?

No noté que se había acercado, su voz sonaba mucho más baja de la que recordaba y pude sentir como tenía miedo de acercarse a una persona con la que había hablado un par de veces

— Estoy bien… Takeru.

Su nombre salió por sí solo, vi como abría los ojos y me miraba confundido. Cierto, nunca nos habíamos dichos nuestros nombres.

Había esperanza en el fondo de esos orbes, una que había conocido y me había ayudado tantas veces. Sentí ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, pero solo lograría que se asustara y se alejara, algo que no quería que pasara en este momento. Como siempre, lo necesitaba.

Sentí como los ojos me picaban, quería llorar… él no sabía quién era yo, más allá de las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado, no sabía nada de mí.

— Otra vez tienes esa mirada triste.

Me sobresaltó aquel comentario, lo volví a mirar y noté que había preocupación en sus ojos, tenía la misma mirada de la segunda vez que lo vi, estaba preocupado por mí.

Sin medirme, sin pensarlo, lo abracé. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo mis brazos, sentí como dudó en abrazarme o no. Tenía que haber algo más, tenía que hacer algo más, nuestra relación de tanto tiempo no podía quedar así… éramos por sobre todos amigos.

— Haré que me recuerdes.

Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo lo besé.

— _¿Hikari?_

* * *

¡Hola! La verdad ha sido difícil poder escribir este fic, porque ya de por si es difícil darle continuación a un fic cuando no planeas su final, más aún es hacerlo con el de otra persona, siempre pensando si cumplirás sus expectativas o qué.

Aún así me divertí mucho, fue muy entretenido dar algo diferente.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, le puse corazón, _as always._

Besos, **Freyja.**


End file.
